


For better, or worse

by alkjira



Series: Nwalin Week [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another two laps of the small room later and Nori had made up his mind. He couldn’t do this. Dori would be back soon to check on him, so if he wanted to leave he better do it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For better, or worse

**Author's Note:**

> And the final of the Nwalin week stories, Day Seven “ **Something Old** ” ~~or~~ (and) “ **Something New** ”
> 
> I haaaaad to do a wedding fic, how could I not do a wedding fic with those prompts

Nori paced back and forth, his neat braid swinging like a pendulum over his back.   
  
He couldn’t keep his eyes off the door. Not for long anyway. His suit felt like a straitjacket and Nori desperately tugged at the collar to try and get some air. Who the fuck had invented ties anyway? And why the fuck had he agreed to wear one?   
  
The sound of organ music startled him, but it was just practice. The wedding wouldn’t start for- he glanced at the clock on the wall – another thirty minutes. Fuck.  
  
And he probably should swear so much since he was in a bloody church but who the hell cared, the church was just because of tradition and shit and because it made Dori happy and Dwalin might try and deny it but he still had a little bit of faith in there somewhere so it made him happy too.

Another two laps of the small room later and Nori had made up his mind. He couldn’t do this. Dori would be back soon to check on him, so if he wanted to leave he better do it now.

As he opened the door, Nori looked both ways to make sure that the coast was clear. Then he made his escape down the hallway.   
  
As he silently crept along the narrow corridor, his steps light not to make a noise on the stone floor, Nori quickly undid his tie and shoved it into his pocket. _Freedom_.  
  
-  
  
Dori almost had a heart-attack when he noticed that Nori was missing. There was just ten minutes to go until the ceremony would start and Nori was _missing._ One of the grooms could not go missing, Dori would not stand for it.  
  
However five minutes later he still hadn’t found his brother. No one had seen him.  
  
Dori knew that Nori had been nervous about the wedding, but he thought that had all been solved already. Nori loved Dwalin, Dwalin loved Nori, Nori wanted to marry Dwalin, Dwalin wanted to marry Nori, and Nori no longer wanted to run away and never speak to Dwalin again out of fear that he didn’t actually deserve marrying someone like Dwalin.  
  
That had not been a fun weekend.  
  
But now Nori was gone, and after snagging Ori and hissing at him to go and make sure that everything was going all right inside the church Dori went to Dwalin’s room to tell him.  
  
Knocking on the door Dori for once didn’t bother waiting for a reply before walking inside.

“Dwalin, I can’t find- _Nori_.”  
  
“Fuck, are we late?”   
  
Nori was sitting in Dwalin’s lap, all flushed cheeks and sounding slightly out of breath, and Dori looked with despair at Nori’s previously immaculate hair, now a fluffy mess (at the look Dwalin guilty removed the hand he’d tangled in the base of the braid) .

“You weren’t supposed to see each other before the ceremony,” Dori sighed, his relief that Nori hadn’t actually left the building quickly turning into exasperation. 

“That’s a stupid rule,” Nori protested. “And none of us is the bride anyway.”  
  
“You’d look nice in a dress,” Dwalin rumbled and Nori beamed at him and leaned forward for another kiss. When Dwalin’s hands started creeping towards Nori’s backside Dori pointedly cleared his throat.  
  
“My brother is _not_ getting married with suspicious looking stains on his suit.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Keep it in your pants until the honeymoon.”  
  
“Dori,” Nori said and shook his head. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but there’s a reason why I’m not wearing white today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nori strikes me as someone who'd be *really* into marrying someone he loved for various reasons, top three being 
> 
> 1\. he's a possessive little shit with a surprisingly wide romantic streak, so the entire concept of marriage is something he'd enjoy   
> 2\. shiny, likely expensive, jewellery is involved   
> 3\. and if he for example marries another guy as in this scenario there'll be plenty of opportunity to flash his ring (and a smug grin) at conservative idiots and annoy them.
> 
> That being said, he still would be second guessing himself, and wonder if the other party really knows what they're getting into  
> But in this fic he's already done that part and the reason he couldn't stay in the room was just that he needed a Dwalin fix ;)


End file.
